


Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it’s not too bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yo, Uri, do you think I’m a bad person?”“To me,” Uri says, “you’re not, although I suppose you would be to almost everyone else.”





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> i reread attack on titan and got feels about these two again, so i wrote a fic because they don’t have enough content. i also heard they’re getting animated soon, i need to catch up with the anime

People say character is who you are when no one is looking. To Kenny, it doesn’t make much sense. He’s a criminal and a murder to the public, but when no one’s looking, he’s not much of anything. When he’s by himself, he’s just an empty shell of a man who doesn’t hurt anyone, but he doesn’t help anyone either. That doesn’t make him a good person, but not necessarily a bad one, but that’s not true. He’s a bad person, a terrible one. Anyone could tell you that. Just because he doesn’t murder for the fun of it doesn’t mean he’s not a bad person. 

So, to him, the personality you put on for show really is who you are. If you pretend to be nice, you make people happy, and if you pretend to be mean, you make people sad. What does it matter who you are in private if it’s not affecting others? He knows Uri would think differently, with how he’s always going on about not really being the good person people say he is. So he decides to ask, without being too straightforward about it, even though he normally would be. 

“Yo, Uri, do you think I’m a bad person?”

Uri looks up from his book to Kenny, who’s sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on a table, which annoys Uri, but he’s given up on controlling him at this point. He never listens. Taking a minute to think about the question, Uri’s silent for a while. Really, it’s a very confusing thing to be asked by Kenny, who usually never cares what people think of him. 

“To me,” Uri eventually said, “you’re not a bad person, although I suppose you would be to almost everyone else.”

Kenny wasn’t ready for that. He expected a simple yes or no, not both. Then again, it’s not to surprising considering how odd Uri is. Why would he get an normal answer from and abnormal man?

“Kinda funny for the king to think that but not everyone else, ain’t it?” Kenny replied, sounding a bit like he’s making fun of Uri.

“Well, I’m no better than you are, really. You’ve killed, but I’ve given the orders. I have the knowledge to end the titans, but I won’t tell anyone. No one has died from me directly, but their blood is still on my hands,” Uri says, a solemn look on his face. This is Uri, the real Uri, the one who’s not under the influence of the first king. “That’s what the people don’t know. If they did, I’m sure they would all think I’m just as bad as you are.”

That sounds exactly like something he would say. He’s not a good person because this, because that, blah blah blah. Kenny didn’t know what to say earlier, but he does now. He knew Uri would think that about himself, of course he would. 

“Just as bad as I am? Like hell you are. I could refuse to kill on your orders if I wanted, and I’ve killed for personal reasons. For fuck’s sake, Uri, I tried to kill you. You forget about that?” Kenny said, voice rising at the end. 

Uri answers immediately. “If you refused my orders, I’d just get someone else to do it. No one would die if I didn’t give the orders. Don’t you understand that, Kenny? And what about my powers? Do you have an excuse for that?” He shuts his book and seems to be paying more attention, but he still sounds calm.

It makes him angry. He knew what Uri would say, but it still makes him angry. Kenny’s only friend, the only person kind enough to get to know a piece of trash like him, willing to let him live after what he’s done, thinks he’s a bad person. He briefly wonders why he even started this conversation. 

“Do I have an excuse for that? Yeah, maybe I do. Why do you give the orders, Uri? Why can’t you tell the secrets of the walls, huh? It’s not because you want people to die, and I know that. It’s because of the damned first king. It’s not your fault, dammit! Why can’t you see that?” He’s close to yelling now. 

It’s quiet for a while, and Uri’s hugging his knees to his chest. Then, faintly, Kenny hears something. 

“Maybe if I was a stronger person, it wouldn’t be that way.” Uri sounds as if he’s going to cry, his calm demeanor gone, and he won’t look up. 

Oh. He thinks he’s weak. Kenny feels something akin to the day they first met. Something inside him wavers. 

“Uri, you idiot,” he begins, and even though it’s an insult, his voice is soft. God, he’s gone so soft for this boy, “you’re not weak. It’s not your fault, okay? No one in your family has been able to tell the secrets of the wall. No one. So why would it start with you? You’re not weak, you’re just human. Just like everyone else.”

“I’m not human. I’m a titan. I ate my dad, Kenny. I killed him. I killed someone in my family,” Uri says, voice quiet, and it’s obvious that he’s crying now. 

Kenny doesn’t say anything for a while; he doesn’t know what to say. Finally, he gets up from his chair and sits on Uri’s bed. Through his silent tears, Uri gives him a confused look, but Kenny still doesn’t say anything. He just puts his arms around Uri and pulls him back into his chest, so he’s sitting in his lap. 

“I’m not a bad person to you, huh? Well you’re not one to me, and nothing’s gonna change that, alright?” Kenny says, holding him a bit tighter. 

“Alright.”

Both of them know this isn’t what friends do, but neither of them say anything. For now, Uri just closes his eyes and lets Kenny hold him close.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was pretty short and mostly dialogue but i had to get them out of my system because i love them. thanks for reading! i hope everyone that sees this has a good day


End file.
